Michael Moran (Earth-18)
, | Relatives = Liz Sulivan (ex-wife); Winter Moran (daughter); Super-babies(sons/daughters) | Universe = Earth-18 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus, London, England, UK | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Formerly Journalist | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate. Altered with Qys technology in an experiment conducted by Doctor Gargunza | PlaceOfBirth = England, UK | Creators = Mick Anglo; | First = Marvelman #25 | HistoryText = Micky Moran was a young orphan working as a copy boy for the Daily Record who was apparently given the power to tap into the 'key harmonic of the universe' by an Astrophysicist by the unlikely name of Guntag Barghelt (sometimes spelled Barghelm or Bargholm), although it was never made clear what an astrophysicist was doing with this information to begin with. By simply saying the word 'Kimota' (which is very nearly but not quite 'Atomic' spelled backwards), Moran would transform into the adult, and superhuman, Marvelman! This gift, the dying Barghelt bestowed upon Micky because he was honest, studious and good, and would therefore use his powers only in the cause of justice. Later, Marvelman would obtain two kid sidekicks: Dicky Dauntless, AKA Young Marvelman, and Johnny Bates, AKA Kid Marvelman, collectively known as the Miracleman Family. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength * Invulnerability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Self-Propelled Flight * Superhuman Senses * Longevity * Force Fields * Concussive Energy Blasts: Moran has the potential to gain greater energy manipulation powers. * Telepathy * Telekinesis Marvelman over time will steadily increase in power. | Abilities = Scientific Genius-Level Intellect | Strength = Class 100+; Michael can lift well over 100 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Marvelman was created as a 'replacement' for the original Captain Marvel when publishers Len Miller & Sons, who held the rights to reprint Fawcett Publications' Captain Marvel stories in the UK, were denied any further stories to reprint by National Comics' (DC Comics) legal action against Fawcett. The characters of Marvelman, Young Marvelman and Kid Marvelman are effectively new versions of Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr., and Mary Marvel created by Mick Anglo. In place of the original Captain Marvel's trademark cry of Shazam, Marvelman used the code word Kimota to effect his transformations, while the wizard Shazam himself was replaced by 'astrophysicist' Guntag Bargholm and Station Whiz News by the Daily Bugle. The character was later revived in an updated form by Quality Communications in 1982 in the anthology magazine Warrior and these stories were later reprinted, and subsequently continued, by Eclipse Comics, though for the US market he was renamed 'Miracleman'. The ownership of these later stories has been the subject of a lengthy and controversial legal battle, though Marvel now own the rights to the original version of the character. The series ran from 1954-1963. *Analogues of Marvelman and Young Marvelman (Miracleman and Rick) existed on Earth-238, but were seemingly slaughtered by the Fury. *The version of Marvelman's origin given here is the original, from 1954. Later accounts contradict or revise it to a significant degree. Many of the powers listed above were also not apparent in the character's original incarnation, Marvelman then being restricted to basically super strength, super speed and flight. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Force Field Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Mutates Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Moran Family